


Nailing the song

by zort



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, M/M, Pole Dancing, Recording
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zort/pseuds/zort
Summary: Jim is trying to record a song and it isn't going according to plan.OR the one where Shawn makes the worst pun in the world.
Relationships: Shawn Crahan/Jim Root
Comments: 11
Kudos: 16





	Nailing the song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dysphorie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dysphorie/gifts).



> Thank you so much Dysphorie for your fics and being my get away to Tumblr and this fandom there.
> 
> Also to all the new fics and writers atm, my little zombie fandom!
> 
> And you can blame Feistycadavers for the facefucking, or thank her y'know :D

So it made no fucking sense that there would be a dance pole in the middle of a recording studio, because yeah some songs were horny and all, but did you really need to get the porn live while you were aiming for titillating, or y'know jumping up and down as hard as possible on people's horny buttons? Did you need to feel the horniness to get it through?

Jim had no idea. 

Then again, his band, bands plural, all of them, so far hadn't been in the business of getting people horny. Angry, yeah. Fuckinh livid and offended, absolutely. Devastated, check. And of course scared shitless, reduced to a mass of gibbering terror. Oh yeah, that they did...

He took a swig from the beer bottle that had been with him for the better part of the afternoon and grimaced because it was tepid. 

Looking back at the pole, he thought maybe they should try horny. Corey was good at horny, like really fucking excellent at horny. He would know.

Jim snorted and glanced at the guitar he'd dropped angrily when, after the thirtieth time he hadn't managed to nail the riff he was supposed to be working on. He'd been at it most of the day already, and he knew the notes and frets and all, and it should have taken him an hour, two at the most, but it still wasn't recorded.

He went back to examining the dance pole, at least that particular object wasn't mocking him. Which was a fucking lie, because guess who couldn't get on the stupid pole? 

Yeah no points for that one, it wasn't as if it wasn't obvious. 

Everybody had gone and pretended they could pull sexy and athletic on the pole, except for him. Because the stupid pole'd been calculated for halflings or chipmunks that's why. 

Sid hadn't been good by any stretch of the imagination but he'd been impressive anyway, holding himself in a plank and upside down and he'd tried to twirl around it and fallen on his ass but that was only to be expected. And anyway they'd all fallen on their asses, when Craig had got his turn. Because apparently headbanging, doing keyboards and looking murderously silent weren't his only qualities; and he'd pretty much given them all a show, a sexy as hell show, a show that he hadn't deigned to comment on since. And fuck but Jim was getting back to horny just thinking of it and that wasn’t-

"Think you're gonna give it a try?"

Jim absolutely didn't squeal, or scream, or startle. He levelled Shawn his best approximation of Mick's murder glare, only because he wasn't good at Craig's and waited for the fucker to stop sniggering.

"Fuck off, this is barely big enough for Joey…" 

Shawn tipped his head to the side and nodded, as if he agreed with Jim. Which was ridiculous because he’d been encouraging Mick, of all people, to give a try, only the day before yesterday. So, right Jim had nothing apart from flashes of girls doing incredible things on a pole dance and his bandmates trying to emulate them to ridiculous results, but apparently that wasn’t bothering his libido none.

"Wanted to check on you. You said you'd be done in a couple of hours and it's been like 5 hours… Taylor was getting worried too." 

Jim rolled his eyes and shot back. "You're full of shit. Cor's been known to write and record for 48 hours straight."

"Nah, he's worried you're gonna give your dick rugburns, I think. Or impale yourself on the pole… I wasn't listening that close. Anyway, I figured I'd check on you."

Ah yeah, trust the whole lot of pervs to be fixating on him and that damn pole, like he hadn’t been bad enough at the fixation already.

With a knowing grin, Shawn held up a beer bottle he'd been holding but Jim hadn't noticed so far. Making grabby fingers at him, Jim stepped closer and tried to take the bottle from his hand, which didn't work out as he’d hoped because Shawn moved the bottle out of his reach.

"So, why isn't that song recorded yet?"

Jim groaned and dropped his head, which let his hair fall like a curtain over his face. How could he explain that the damn dance pole had been staring at him all day long and that was why none of the takes he'd managed to record seemed acceptable. Somehow they all sounded stilted and out of sync and that just sounded crazy. He sighed and dragged his hand through his hair, letting it all fall back right where it had been, trying without much success to come up with an answer, or just words really, maybe only one word. But nothing was getting out of his mouth so he shut it and glanced down at Shawn, who was still looking at him expectantly.

Shawn waved the cool beer in front of his face. "Wanna call it motivation?"

"What d'you think?" 

Jim only managed not to whine because he succeeded in catching Shawn's wrist and divesting him from the bottle. He immediately downed a good half of the beer and grinned triumphantly at Shawn. But his smile dropped as he realized how expectant Shawn still looked.

"Fuck, man, whaddya want me to say? I've got some takes in, but… " He trailed off and shrugged. "I dunno there's something, like a feeling that's just not going like I want it to, y'know?"

Nodding at Jim, Shawn shuffled closer. There was something in his eyes, or on his face. Well on his lips Jim felt sure, Shawn was definitely staring at his mouth. And licking his lips, and that was… 

Reflexively Jim stepped back, he already knew what letting the Clown get so close to him meant. Shawn followed, so Jim kept going. And, oh yeah, he backed himself into the wall.

Shawn smirked. "I think I can help you…"

As he swallowed slowly, Jim found himself nodding, mesmerized by the tip of his tongue poking again from the left corner of his lips. Why was he stuck on Shawn's tongue again? Why was he seeing Clown's tongue exactly? Why wa- 

"Com'on…" That was when Jim came back to the studio and Shawn's hands on his shoulders, pushing down, which was to be expected really. 

"Thought you wanted to help me?" Jim wasn't actively trying to be coy, but well they were in fact here for professional reasons, lest anyone forgot.

Shawn paused and eyed him for a second. "Wanna tell me you'd rather I was on my knees?" 

And okay, fine, if Shawn insisted on putting it like that. Jim slid down the wall, ending up on his knees and crowded against the wall and that was… really a lot nicer than anything he’d been doing so far. 

"That's not going to get more recording done…" Right, so maybe now he was trying to be coy.

"Yeah, it will... eventually…" Shawn made some strange hand gestures that seemed to encompass them and the studio and possibly the rest of the world, before he dropped them down to his pants and started unbuckling his belt. "You'll see." 

Jim rolled his eyes, as if sucking dick was gonna fix the universe, or anything other than an inconvenient poll dance induced boner but now he was contemplating it wasn't such a bad idea after all. He put the beer bottle that he was still holding down and reached up to help the Clown get his pants opened. He grinned when he got to Shawn's dick: apparently he wasn't the only one with inconvenient boners, and wrapped his hand around starting a slow, lazy motion that was definitely intended to tease.

"Fuck... you're such a motherfucking asshole." But there was no heat in Shawn's words so Jim didn't pay him any mind and kept teasing, just to see what the Clown'd do.

Turned out he'd just grip his hair none too gently and basically proceed to make Jim get on with the sucking dick program, which yeah… that was exactly what Jim wanted. Not to think, not to do, just to be and let Shawn do what he wanted. He shuffled back a bit to get more comfortable, and relaxed his jaw further, slowly letting Shawn's cock further into his mouth. Closing his eyes, he could feel Shawn getting deeper, closer to his throat and his gag reflex was just there and he didn't care, didn't mind because fuck he was so hard. 

Why wasn't he touching himself again? He wanted to get his jeans opened, but that was too much coordination what with Shawn's unrelenting fucking of his face and trying to keep breathing. Which was a bit of a challenge, he was slobbering so much around Shawn's cock. In the end, dropping his hand against his crotch was all he could manage, and y'know rutting against his wrist. 

It didn't take much longer for both of them to get off anyway… or maybe it took an eternity. Jim had no idea, so caught up with the Clown fucking his face and not having any fucking choice but to swallow and swallow and try not to choke on his load when Shawn suddenly jerked and came, holding his head in place, nose half burried into pubes.

And Jim must have blacked out, because the next thing he knew he was leaning against the wall and there was a mess of every possible fluid in his beard and his jeans weren't so tight anymore. Great so apparently he could still embarass himself by coming into his own pants.

"Maybe I should apologize…" Not that Shawn sounded particularly guilty.

Jim shook his head and his hands and thought about using his voice, but his throat was a wreck and that was nice and so yeah, no answering for the moment. Shawn was sitting next to him against the wall, he'd picked up the forgotten beer and patted his knee gently. 

"M'sure you can nail that riff now." And Jim elbowed him, not hard, because that had to be the worst pun ever, which Shawn was fully aware of if his shitting eating grin was any indication.

[the end]

**Author's Note:**

> Find me : [incredizort](https://incredizort.tumblr.com/)


End file.
